left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Survival Mode
This will need to be completely rewritenSiric312 20:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Every one remember: every single survival map has a glitch point, where you can stay indefinately. You should only use these ( if at all) to get achievements, and then report them and have them eradicated. Cheating is unfair and stupid. i post this only so people can find and report them. SuperMutantSlayer450 Two tanks Got two tanks at the same time. Destroyed us. :Oh, yeah? Try getting pinned by two Hunters, and constricted by two Smokers at the same time. Then talk to me about a sucky end to a match. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::alright, fine. at 40 minutes, we got three tanks, 5 hunters, around 7 smokers, at least 12 boomers, and a whole lot more. that good enuff?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Local? Can there be 2 local players, plus 2 others online? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :On Xbox Live, yes. I don't really know about how the PC would work, though. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 14:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) My Brother and my friend say this mode has ruined the game But i Don't know because my bro never lets me play Also is there any new acheivments for this mode Lastly i think the new thing with the shoveing is annoying because every 10 shoves it has to recharge it's extremely annoying TeriffiedToxic 07:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :1. I don't see how Survival Mode have ruined the game in any way, you don't even have to play it to play Left 4 Dead. ::2. There are new achievements on the PC version, but not on Xbox 360. :::3. It maybe can be annoying, but it's realistic, and provides good balance. You ain't really a pro if you survive Survival Mode if you just shove your way through the time. Just be glad it haven't been inplemented into Campaign. Good point i finally tried it i think really good mode And the shoving i get because well people do get tired--TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 08:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Spawn Times Anyone who's been paying attention should've noticed that the tank spawn times and horde spawn times aren't random, even a little. It would be helpful to have those on the wiki (especially the accursed double-tank spawn). Like, the first tank spawns at 0:40, and the second at 1:55, right after the zombie spawn at 1:53. A little bit of spading would be mad helpful. --Santasassassin 17:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :IF you csan survive for a loooooooooooooooooong time (WHich is hard,even for professionals) you end up getting 5 tank spawns,which can be made worse by the amount of smokers and boomers that appear. The Second Wolf Brother. 13:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Crescendo Events I'm gonna change the section about it saying that all survival maps are converted Crescendo Events when obviously The Motel isn't as Dark Carnival 1 didn't have one.--CloudReaper 09:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Bug or what? I got 4 gold medals by doing survival mode. But the achievement 'Legendary Survivor' says that I only got 3 gold medals 3/16. What is wrong? Same with the silver medal, got 3/16 when I have done 4 silver medals. Please answer. DeikO 19:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Survival Map I was playing on dark carnival-The Motel and I was with a 3 friends and we glitched out side of the map. We went all the way to the end of the chapter. We closed the safe room door and the next campain started. There where no zombies at all. We went through the chapter and finished it. This is where it gets weird. We where on the coaster chapter. If you restart the chapter you get a hidden survival map The Coaster. It is set up for survival and everything. Should I include this in glitches or have a hidden survival map. -''Omnivex'' Disappointed Anyone else disappointed at how few survival maps there are in L4D2?--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' ROAR 17:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Overkill I try to play survival but it all goes to hell since i have to constantly reload and there's so many special infected in one place that it's just pure insanity, Next Update after beating one horde there should be full health and ammo regain along with 30seconds to prepare for the next attack. Here's what i want changed in survival mode in a Update *Less Special Infected during the First minute, but Special Infected return back more after surviving 1:04:00 *The Directer Remains the Same *Guns Respawn once every 30seconds in-game *Tank Spawns once every 65seconds *Add more cover such as (Fences, cars, debrie, trees and Barrels) *First-Aid kits and Pain pills along with Adrenaline shot Respawn after used by the player If this doesnt work then nothing will improve this Impossible GameDan67 15:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC)